Use of light to denature very specific kinds of tissue has been called wavelength-selective photo-thermolysis. The use of lasers for this purpose has been well described in the literature. See, for example, R. G. Wheland, xe2x80x9cLaser-assisted hair removalxe2x80x9d, Lasers in Dermatology, Vol. 15, pp. 469-477, and references cited. By choosing a laser with the right wavelength and energy per unit area (fluence), a particular light-absorbing target substance (chromophore) in living tissue, such as melanin or hemoglobin, will absorb energy from the laser beam and become hot enough to destroy functionality in the tissue containing the chromophore. Tissue in the same area that does not have high concentration of the target chromophore will not be affected.
Hair includes two basic parts, the shaft, which is the portion of the hair above the epidermis, and the root, which is the portion below the surface of the epidermis. Various tissues surround the root of the hair. Hair color is primarily do to the presence of melanin in the hair. Melanin is created at the base of the hair follicle and is passed into the hair as it grows. The presence of melanin has made it possible to use lasers and other light sources for hair removal with melanin as the target chromophore. The hair follicle and surrounding structure (referred to collectively as hair tissue) are selectively heated when the melanin in the hair tissue and in the hair root itself and is exposed to treatment radiation. The hair tissue is thermally damaged so that a result of the localized heating, many of the exposed hairs later atrophy and are sloughed from the epidermis.
The early work in this field was centered around a wavelength with very high melanin absorption, the pulsed ruby laser (694 nm). Long pulse ruby lasers (as opposed to Q-switched ruby lasers) typically have a pulse duration in the 1 millisecond range. Although the wavelength is highly absorbed in melanin, the wavelength selection has significant limitations with darker skin types as the epidermis can blister from the superficial melanin heating.
Many different approaches to hair removal have been explored since the early ruby laser evaluation. A common trend is a continual shift towards longer wavelengths, which have less melanin absorption, as it allows treatment of patients with a darker range of skin tones. Initially, alexandrite (755 nm) was evaluated and later a diode approach (810 nm). The alexandrite laser offers improved clinical capabilities over the ruby laser if one considers treatment of darker skin types. However, from engineering and system performance measures, the two systems are similar in terms of size, utility requirement, treatment speed, and system cost. In contrast, the high pulse energy diode laser allows the system to be much smaller than previous systems with an ability to run off of standard power. One commercially-available system, sold by Coherent of Santa Clara as Lightsheer, weighs in the 45 kg (100 pound) range and allows the physician to treat the darkest skin types with minimal risk of post operative blistering. Unfortunately, the high pulse energy diode approach is very expensive as it requires up to 100 diode bars to achieve the peak powers needed for the desired clinical result. Another limitation with this approach is in the delivery device. The current Lightsheer system houses all diodes and associated hardware in a handpiece that is used in direct contact with the skin. This approach results in a heavy handpiece, weighing several pounds, that causes user fatigue and an overall bulky design.
Dermatologists have used cooling devices in dermatologic applications prior to laser treatment. The purpose is to chill the skin with the understanding that exposure to treatment radiation will elevate the epidermal temperature. Chilling lowers the initial temperature so that the post treatment temperature at the epidermis will not create a heat-induced blister. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,844 describes apparatus which uses a cooled lens, through which radiation passes, pressed against the patient""s skin to cool the epidermis.
The present invention is directed to a hair removal device and method by which hair tissue-damaging radiation passes from a radiation source through a recessed window to the patient""s skin. The hair removal device also includes a skin-cooling element having a cooling surface which is used to contact the skin prior to exposure of that skin area to the radiation. The window is laterally offset from the cooling surface as well as spaced apart from the cooling surface in a direction away from the patient""s skin so to create a gap between the window and the patient""s skin.
The presence of a gap between the window of the radiation source and the patient""s skin offers several benefits. One problem associated with a contact cooling window in direct contact with the skin is debris build up. Dermatologic tissue accumulates on the contact window as treatment pulses are delivered. The window must be periodically wiped in order to preserve the window from local, intense overheating that thermally and mechanically stresses the window and causes pitting. A recessed window does not exhibit this problem. Another advantage is that the window can be kept warm and above the local dewpoint temperature for both the inner and outer surfaces, so water and other condensables do not collect on it. Since the window is not in contact with the skin, it does not cause any re-heating of the pre-cooled skin.
In one embodiment of a hair removal device the radiation source includes an optical chamber having an exit aperture covered by the recessed window and an optical fiber entrance in which an optical fiber can be housed to permit tissue-damaging radiation to pass from the optical fiber into the optical chamber. The optical chamber may also be heated to help prevent condensation from forming on the walls of the chamber or the window. The window may include both an inner window and an outer, user-replaceable window; if the outer window becomes damaged through use, it can be easily replaced without affecting the integrity of the optical chamber. This is an advantage over fixed, single window designs that are rendered unusable if there is a surface imperfection due to, for example, localized pitting.
The hair removal device may be coupled to a laser which supplies laser light to the radiation source for passage through the recessed window. The laser may be controlled by user-operated laser power inputs including a laser-pulse duration input and one of a laser-pulse amplitude input and a laser-pulse fluence input. The laser-pulse duration input may be adjusted according to the diameter of the hair, which corresponds to the thermal relaxation time of the hair. Therefore, smaller diameter hairs will typically call for shorter laser-pulse duration inputs while larger diameter hairs will call for a longer laser-pulse duration inputs. Although larger diameter hairs will be selectively heated with short pulses, defined as a pulse duration shorter than the thermal relaxation time of hair, the peak power on the epidermis is unnecessarily higher than it needs to be. This can result in a heat-induced blister.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for removing hair including the steps of (1) determining the diameter typical of the hair to be removed, (2) selecting a laser-pulse duration for a hair removal device according to this diameter of the hair so that smaller diameter hair results in a shorter laser-pulse duration than larger diameter hair, and (3) applying laser energy through a window of a hair removal device of the selected laser-pulse duration to a patient""s skin to cause thermal injury to hair tissue. This applies to both individual hairs and a plurality of hairs.
The method may include selecting a chosen one of a laser-pulse amplitude and a laser-pulse fluence prior to the applying step. Further, the method may also include positioning a cooling element of the hair removal device against a first target area and then moving, after a period of time, the cooling element from the first target area to a second target area so that the window overlies and is spaced apart from the first target area; laser energy is then applied to the first target area through the window with the window overlying and spaced apart from the first target area.
The pulse duration has been shown to have significant clinical implications. A short pulse, typically in the sub-5 ms, range creates high peak powers because high fluence is required to deliver enough energy to achieve the proper clinical endpoint. High peak power tends to heat the epidermis. Longer pulses result in lower peak power.
Shorter wavelengths, such as 694 nm, do not penetrate deeply into the patient""s skin so, some believe, that it may be desirable, with such shorter wavelengths, to use a convex window pressing against the skin to shorten the path from the window to the hair tissue as is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,844. It has been found that by the use of longer wavelengths which are still absorbed by melanin, such as 800 to 1200 nm, it is not necessary for the window of the radiation source to press against the patient""s skin to effectively irradiate the hair tissue at a target area.
Another aspect of the invention is the recognition that it is not necessary to cool the skin the same time it is being irradiated. This is because once the skin has been cooled through contact with a cold surface, removal of the cold surface permits the skin to warm up but it does so much more slowly than it has cooled down because it is relying almost entirely on convection rather than conduction. Recognizing the fact that the skin remains sufficiently cool for a second or two after removal of the cooling surface permits the window of the radiation source to be positioned spaced apart from the surface of the skin. This eliminates some problems created when the window of the radiation source directly contacts the skin during irradiation, such as window surface damage caused by intense heating from hair fragments that are heated by the laser beam.
A further aspect of the invention is the recognition that radiation in the longer wavelengths (about 800 to 1200 nm) of the band of melanin-absorbing radiation, typically considered from about 600 nm to 120 nm, can be used without the need for the use of chromophore contaminants as taught by U.S. Pat. 5,425,728.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.